The Reminiscent Golden Eye
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #389C44; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Kimi no Namida ni Konna ni Koi Shiteru |- !Closing song: |Koi ni Koishite |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #389C44; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« The Witch, the Detective, and the Phantom Thief |- !Next episode: |The Tearful Crystal Mother » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of TV Specials |} "The Reminiscent Golden Eye" (追憶のゴールデン•アイ Tsuioku no Gōruden•Ai) is an animated special for Magic Kaito based on the fifth and sixth chapters from the fourth Magic Kaito volume. Kaitou Kid has been challenged! Chat Noir, a thief from France has challenged Kid to a battle for the last of the seven gems Marie Antoinette collected for exorcism: The Golden Eye! With Spider and Hakuba in France, how can Kid refuse this challenge? Cast |} Gadgets |} Plot 'Story ' After his latest heist of a jeweled dagger from a high security museum, Kid is chased by the police force controlled by Inspector Nakamori. The latter orders 3 helicopters to follow Kid. While flying with his Hang Glider Cape, Kid is spotted by a red cat-like eyed strange person flying with a paraglider wearing all dark suit along with a strange mask. Apparently, the mask helps to cover the stranger's voice. However, Kid immediately recognizes that this person is of French nationality. The latter sees that Kid is no more than an amateur who always wears flashy outfit. Kid also disappoints the stranger in a point that he couldn't finish his heist in a shorter time than it took. That leads Kid to wonder if this person is actually a thief too. The police helicopters report to Nakamori that there's another one next to Kid whose alias is "Chat Noir". The thief states to Kid that on Sunday at 9 o'clock, their "encounter" will begin inside Haido City Hotel. The thief then flees without wasting time, leaving Kid to release the dagger from his mouth that falls onto the light bar of the inspector's police car which results in breaking it. The next day, Aoko is reading the news through Kaito's cell phone while on the road. News is spread about the challenge between Chat Noir and Kaitou Kid over the heist of Golden Eye; cat's eye ring, which decorated Marie Antoinette's finger. In addition, Inspector Nakamori retained the jeweled dagger last night after Kid fled, which resulted in declining of the latter's popularity. Kaito seems careless, nonetheless, with the matter, as the green jewel enchased on the dagger is not Pandora; the one he's looking for. Kaito is not very enthusiastic, for it might not be the Big Jewel. However, he will accept the challenge. Before the facade of The Academie Nationale de Musique in France, Hakuba is reading the news through his cell phone about Kid and Noir challenge. It seems that Gunter Von Goldberg II is preparing an illusion show, which explains Hakuba's presence in the place. Meanwhile at Haido City Hotel, Golden Eye is exhibited. |} The gem is the last accessory out of seven that were collected by Marie Antoinette for exorcism. The other six were all stolen and then sold by Noir. For the safety of the jewel, Nakamori suggests to Dan Mitsuishi, the owner of Marie Antoinette jewel collection, to keep the ring inside his vault instead of displaying it at a tall hotel. The owner, however, has a different plan in his mind. He shares his thoughts to the inspector that he's setting a trap for Noir. Mitsuishi can't trust any security system but his. He also clarifies that the Japanese Police are unreliable, for they haven't capture a "petty" thief like Kid so far. As a result, Nakamori gets furious and defies the owner that no outsider can enter the building with the police's presence. In contrast to his saying, Kaito and Aoko appear bringing lunch with them. Mitsuishi took that into consideration in advance as he expects nothing from The Japanese Police, and so he clears that their omission is calculated into his plans. As a beginning, Mitsuishi is explaining his plan to the inspector while Kaito is watching, and as soon as the owner presses on a button, a blind uncovers the windows revealing a special glass embedded with titanium alloy that could withstand 10 tons of shock waves. Moreover, all the elevators will stop at the top floor at 8:55 PM. The stairs will be sealed off too. All those preparations make the owner very confident that Kid's escape is impossible. Hearing all this, Kaito feels more excited. Mitsuishi then decides to entrust the ring to the inspector with a security alarm. The latter is assigned to wear the ring and wait for the two thieves on top of the case. Kaito seems nervous to hear that. The owner adds that Nakamori will wear a gas mask along with a tracking device in case he's kidnapped or put to sleep. The inspector likes the idea and says that it's impossible to steal the ring if he wears it unless his finger is cut off. Aoko gets worried and tells her father that it might be really cut off but Nakamori assures her that Kid can't do such thing. Suddenly, a lady comes and pulls Nakamori from the nose telling him that Noir might do it. The woman is revealed to be an investigator from an American insurance company named Ruby Jones, who is taking care of all the theft insurance of Mitsuishi's jewels. When the investigator was told that Kid masters disguising, she started to pull her assistants from their noses since she was raised in Texas. Because the company is suspecting the owner that he might be Noir's accomplice in stealing the jewels, Jones was dispatched in order to protect the last jewel from theft. When Nakamori tries to tell Jones that it's the police's job to prevent the stealing of the gem, he is immediately interrupted by her, for she warns him from underestimating Noir telling him that Mrs. Mitsuishi's hair was cut off in order to get Cat's Eye embedded in her hair clip. That may lead to the possibility that Noir could chop off the inspector's finger in order to achieve the ring. The owner then determines to catch this thief, for he can't forgive him because of what happened. For his and the ring's safety, the investigator advises the inspector to wear a glove. At the lunch time, the inspector is worried about the plan. As he's eating, he puts his tie on his shoulder showing that it has a tie pin. Kaito helps Nakamori to fasten it on. Nakamori marks that "Ruby" and "Mitsuishi" -which means (Shining Stone)- are names connected with flashy gem stones. Aoko also reminds her father that her name is derived from Blue Sapphire which is her birthstone. She also reveals that Ruby was named after her birthstone too. Jones then, back at their conversation, figured out that their birthdays are close and asked Aoko if Kaito was born in December. Aoko answered that he was in fact born in June. Hearing this, Kaito seems confidant. Later in a restroom, while Kaito is wiping a hidden thing with a handkerchief, he receives a call from Hakuba telling him that the showdown between Kid and Noir is likewise popular in Paris. Kaito is still trying to get Hakuba's suspicion out of him, but to no avail as showing his interest in Spider is disclosing him. Despite the detective's promise that he will reveal Kid's identity, he gives Kaito some information about Noir. According to Hakuba's friend who works in Paris police force, Noir hasn't been stealing anything but Mitsuishi's jewels for the past 3 years. The collection was formerly belonged to Ken Mitsuishi, who is Dan's father. Dan then took the jewels out of the storage in which they have been kept for thirty years. Furthermore, the design of the fake duplicates, that were always leaved behind by Noir, was the same as the collection, as if they were made by the same mold. After the call, Kaito begins his preparations as he releases the anesthetic gas to put one of Nakamori's assistants to sleep. Kaito then calls Jii for help. After that and while Aoko is looking for Kaito, Kid comes as one of Nakamori's assistants holding a purse and asks Aoko to hand it to Jii. Aoko thinks that Kaito has returned home, so she gets frustrated. Meanwhile, as one of the helicopters are patrolling the area, Noir is ready to begin the challenge. Back at where the gem is located, Nakamori is put in charge of guarding the ring, which he wears over a glove. The owner is counting on Nakamori while Jones is assuring him that she will not let the thieves get their hands on the jewel. Suddenly, Nakamori feels that Noir is around him somewhere, whose voice can be heard telling Kid that he's already prepared while wearing scissors. It's now 8:55 PM and the owner seems prepared as his trap should be ready now. All four elevators are at the top floor. the stairs leading to the roof are also sealed off. On the other hand, Mitsuishi sends the helicopters away since they have this special glass that makes infiltration and escape impossible. Suddenly, Kid -disguising as the one aforementioned- comes along with floodlights claiming that he was ordered to brighten the room because it's so dark. Before he finishes his saying, the investigator pinches his nose asking him who ordered that. He answers that Nakamori commissioned them to do so earlier. Just when the inspector tries to say that he didn't, the lights are turned on. However, when Kid's mask is taken off, the whole place turns dark. Mitsuishi tries to calm the inspector down by telling him that the emergency lights will turn on soon and that the thieves are fallen for the trap they prepared. The owner then reminds Nakamori that it's time to put on the gas mask. As the inspector comments that it's too dark in the room, Kid appears in front of Nakamori holding a lighter with a grin on his face. The officers behave immediately to protect their inspector, but Kid turns the lighter off instantly. Consequently, the policemen miss Kid for Nakamori leaving Noir to appear with his scissors. Nakamori shouts that he won't hand over the ring. When the lights go back on, Kid's top hat floats down to the ground and the gem on Nakamori's glove is gone, but the hoop is still in its place. Jones remarks that Kid has already gone with his glider and wonders how he escaped through the special glass. Nakamori comments that Kid can turn impossible things into possibilities. He takes off the glove along with ring only to reveal that it has two bezels. The one that was invisible is actually holding the gem which reaches Kid's hand. The latter, disguised as a policeman, picks up the ring and runs. The investigator goes after Kid, and Nakamori decides that too but is stopped by the owner revealing to him that the flying Kid is in fact an inflatable dummy connected to a small airship. Suddenly, the police come with a sleeping Mitsuishi who was found in the restroom. Nakamori gets furious at the standing Mitsuishi thinking that he's Kid. At the meantime, the real Kid runs to an elevator, climbs the special glass, and prepares to drill a hole inside a regular glass. While the police are tussling to pinch Mitsuishi's face, one of Nakamori's assistants finds out that the sleeping Mitsuishi is a mere mask that covers the face of the inspector's assistant. It's obvious Kid has done this in order to earn some time. 'People' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= Kid receives a phone call from Chat Noir telling him that the ring he stole from Nakamori's glove is fake. The real one was actually hidden inside the inspector's necktie with a pin. When Noir came earlier upon turning the lights off, he cut off the part of the necktie that has the ring with his scissors. However, it turns out that Kaito replaced the real ring with a fake one back at the lunch time, only to hand the real ring to Noir later. Noir has also sent an inflatable Kid dummy with a hang glider connected to a small airship, so he can make Kid look like he escaped while he could go away with a paraglider from the roof. Because Kid reveals Chat Noir's secret identity, Ruby Jones, she, while in an airplane, removes the voice device and asks Kid how he figured out. The latter deduced that in France, Ruby and Sapphire are March and April respectively. It's true that Aoko and Ruby's birthdays are close but in America and Japan, they are July and September respectively. Therefore, Kid immediately concluded that Jones can't be an American, but French. In addition, according to the French birthstone chart, the birthstone of December is malachite. Moreover, Kid found out that Jones is looking for her parent's recollections. The investigator uncovers that Ken Mitsuishi requested Antoinette collection in order to gift them to his wife. The jewels were all remarkably made by Ruby's father who was a jewelry designer, so he suggested to announce the gems as real ones, only to lead him to commit suicide out of shame that Marie Antoinette's name was being sullied by his fakes. In the end, Ken sealed away the collection, but then Dan, his son, unsealed it in order to satisfy his prodigal wife with money. Jones reveals to Kid that she became Chat Noir to steal all the fake Marie Antoinette collection back because she respects her father's memory. Kid had Jii give Jones the real Golden Eye by dropping it in her glass after the latter knew that Kid has already discovered that the ring on the glove was fake. Because her motive is somewhat similar to his, Kid decided to help her get the gem back. When finally the inspector and the owner find that Kid is on top of the elevator, Mitsuishi asks one of the assistants to lower the elevator. However, as Kid is previously prepared, the elevator descends down quickly making the glass broken that is connected with chains. Kid then flies away with his hang glider after he expressed that unlike a sneaky thief that wears all dark like her, he is bold and flamboyant. At the end, Jones discovers Kid's identity since Malachite, said in a Japanese way, would be マラカイト which when written in romaji says 'ma ra KA I TO' in which the investigator remembers her conversation with Aoko, when she mistakenly assumes Kaito's birthday is in December. Trivia *The alias "Chat Noir" is in French language. "Chat" means "cat", while "noir" means "black", which leads to "Black Cat" in English. That explains why the thief chooses to wear dark suit with cat-like eyes. *Marie Antoinette was the queen of France and wife of Louis XVI. Her portrait that's displayed in the anime was painted by the artist Jean-Baptiste Gautier Dagoty in 1775. *The Academie Nationale de Musique (National Academy of Music) in which Spider performs his show is actually an opera house named Garnier Palace. *A birthstone is a gemstone that is associated with the month or astrological sign of a person’s birth. Gallery See also *TV Specials *Magic Kaito Volume 4 *Golden Eye References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Magic Kaito Category:Magic Kaito TV Specials